Commander Destruction
Commander Destruction, or just simply Destruction, is a major character in Griddles stories and Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the only member of the original Darkstar Council to have survived the rampage of Barasia which is in Griddles' Shadow Trilogy. He is the first one to be killed in PPGD. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi He is under the command of Dr. X along with the rest of the Darkstar Council. He is seen repairing Samantha when she was damaged by Buttercup's Sucker Punch. He later invaded along with his fellow Cluster the science fair at the Megaville Center for the Arts. He first fired a barrage of missiles to create chaos at the place. He then faced Samurai Jack, Buttercup, Courage, Agent Honeydew and Dexter. He tried to eliminate them with his blaster but Jack quickly got his katana from Courage and sliced him in pieces. Shadow Trilogy Black and White He is part of the Darkstar Council and thus helped to create Barasia. He was one of the few who was able to return back home after the mass murder of Barasia in Black Eden. Lifelines He first appeared when he called in Tentoraijin to give the remedy to his queen Vexus. He later was in the council room with Rika and Silkoid talking about Barasia and Gigan. Personality Commander Destruction was a cruel monster with an unspeakable hatred of organic beings, going so far he show support and participate in a universal organocide. His hatred also resulted in ignorance, believing humans to be inferior. This attitude proved his downfall as he was quickly disposed off by Jack in battle. Despite his hatred of organic beings, he seems little interest to turn Samantha, full metal. He is however quite supportive to other robots. Appearance Commander Destruction is one of the biggest of the Darkstar Council. Unlike the others he doesn't really resemble an insect. He has yellow eyes. His face is really small while his head is pretty big, on his head he has a few spikes. He has two big shoulders, also with spikes, and spikes on his knuckles. He also has a few small spikes on his chest, arms and legs and for the rest a plain purple body. Powers and Abilities Commander Destruction has immense power, and can be seen as the most powerful and most destructive of the Darkstar Council. In Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, he has shown only few abilities: *'Advanced Technology:' Commander Destruction has access to advanced extraterrestrial technology. *'Blast Attack:' Commander Destruction was able to morph his arm into a giant blaster'Comic Page:' The Way of the Sword, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Missile Generation: '''Commander Destruction could deploy launch pads on his shoulders and his face, and fire a large amounts of missiles at his enemies. The size of these missiles varies'Comic Page:' Chapter 9, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Reparation:' After Samantha got beat up by Buttercup, Commander Destruction did her repairments'Comic Page:' Game Over, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Roboticization:' As implied by Samantha, Commander Destruction was possibly responsible for her cybernation process and was asked to make "fullmetal"'Comic Page:''' Discipline, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Trivia: *In the original designs, Destruction's name was Macebot, and he was not a full member of the Council, he was originally meant to be a Kaijin but was made into a member of the Council for unknown reasons. Gallery destructionofd.png|Destruction's death ytuiy.jpg commanderlaser.jpg|Laser beam Macebot.jpg|Destruction's original design by Kainsword17. References }} Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Minor Character